The Final Year  A Lily and James Fanfiction
by James-Potter45
Summary: Lily, her friends and the Marauders are starting their Final year at Hogwarts! But will everything go according to plan?  Well, this is my first ever Fanfcition! I hope you all enjoy, please review as well!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first ever Fanfic, so be nice, review please, and I'll keep trying to write chapters!

7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail were sitting comfortably in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "So Padfoot, do you think Lily will fall for me this year?" he asked Sirius thoughtfully. Moony and Wormtail looked up, and right on queue, all three of them laughed.

Sirius sat up after a few minutes of laughter, and said, "Lily? Fall for you?" he laughed again, then continued with, "She'd sooner fall for Hagrid then you!"

Then the three of them laughed again at Sirius' remark, and James felt his face reddening.

A little later, there was a very sincere voice that said, "Hello." James knew that voice, and he bounded and went over to Lily, saying, "Hello Evans. What brings you here?" with an obvious shot at sincerity.

He looked at his other three mates, and was hoping for something a little more then what they did. Sirius had stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop laughing. Lupin stifled a laugh, but Peter burst out laughing. James looked at him pleadingly, but then came to his senses and hissed, "Shut up Wormtail!"

Then he turned back to Lily, and asked, "Will you go out with me Evans?"

Lily suddenly looked revolted. "NO!" she screamed, slamming the compartment door shut. James looked hopefully over at his gang, who were the only ones that ever saw him ask her out, with the exclusion of Lily's friends, and they burst out laughing. James sighed. _They just don't know when to stop._

Their laughing was cut short by a shout of, "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" Remus, Sirius and Peter immediately stopped laughing, and James who had been silently peering out of the window bounded up, and went over to the trolley-lady.

He looked at the remaining items on the trolley, and said, "I'd like a Cauldron Cake, a packet of Berties and 10 Chocolate Frogs." His hand whipped down into his jean pocket, and he pulled out two Galleons. Then he looked over at Wormtail, who looked hopeful and added quietly, "Make that two Cauldron Cakes," pulling out another 4 Sickles.

He received his things, and chucked over a Cauldron Cake to Peter, who started munching on it immediately. He then opened a chocolate frog, and exclaimed, "Damn! Dumbledore again!" That was his tenth copy of Dumbledore.

He then looked over at Remus and Sirius, who were getting into their food, then turned his head out to absent-mindedly peer out of the window, finding that he couldn't wait for his new adventures at Hogwarts to begin.

7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7

End of the first chapter! I'll try to do it from a different point of view each time, but no guarantee's! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily And James Fanfic! Chapter 2!**

Lily stormed back to her compartment, where her best friends, Melony, Alice and Jeanette were casually talking. "What's wrong Lil?" Melony asked, finishing her discussion about Love Potions with Alice.

"What's Up?" Lily exclaimed, "I went to see Remus to ask if I could borrow some of his papers for N.E.W.T Year in advance, and that toerag James Potter leaped up and asked me out! Again!" Lily finished, fuming.

Melony, Alice and Jeanette exchanged amused looks, then Jeanette said in a small voice, "Maybe you should give it a go."

"Him?" Lily snapped, "I'd rather date Remus."

Her friends laughed. Then Alice said in a teasing voice, "You know Melony loves Remus!"

Melony blushed. "Do not!" she snapped back.

"Anyway, has the trolley-lady been past yet?" Lily asked.

"Nope," they said in unison.

Melony and Alice went back into discussion, while Jeanette slid over to where Lily had chosen to sit and asked, "Do you want to practice a few things?"

Lily looked up, her angry mood vanishing and replied, "Why Not? What do we need to do?"

"Well, I thought we could do a Cheering Charm on you, seeing as y and then we'd both practice Disarming," she replied.

Lily allowed herself to ponder over this for a moment_**Yes…..No….Alright Then!**_ "Ok. But we'll Disarm each other first. Expelliarmus?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" Jeanette replied standing up, ready for practice.

7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7

Mean while, back in the Marauders carriage, Moony had busied himself into Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, Wormy was staring out of the window and Prongs and Padfoot were in deep discussion about Pranks they would perform on the Slytherins at their Final Year in Hogwarts.

"So, we could set up an invisible rope outside the dungeons, which is connected to a string which activates a bucket of slime. Pours right over them!" James said triumphantly.

Sirius looked thrilled. "Yeah, and we put a Refilling Charm on the bucket. That's got to work!" he exclaimed, making Remus drop his book, and Peter jumped forward so hard that we smashed the carriage window. James and Sirius were momentarily stunned, then they lost their nerve, and laughed.

Remus still had enough sense in him, so he pulled out his wand, directed it at widnow and muttered, "_Reparo_." The window repaired itself, and Remus busied himself once again.

James looked at Sirius, after the laughing had ceased and said, "Any ideas on you're end?"

"Well, we could blunt all the knives of the Slytherins, make the spoons stick into them and the forks also blunt. For the opening feast that is," he said, not sure if that would match James' idea.

However, James looked very pleased. "You know, that's the best idea I've heard from you…ever!" he said loudly.

7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7o7

Well, what do you think? I love your reviews, so if you could, I would be happy. Oh, and by the way, should I have them getting off the train and into the carriage's, or just straight at Hogwarts for the next chapter?


End file.
